


Trickster

by Asaliz



Series: Lupin III oneshots [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Jigen must spend some time with Fujiko while they are on their way to reunite with the rest of the gang.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke & Mine Fujiko
Series: Lupin III oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to translate this short story I posted on wattpad, in Spanish. Hope there aren’t many grammar or spelling mistakes.

“C’mon!” The sharpshooter hurried her.

“We have time.” Answered Fujiko while hiding **one** (no one would trust her the entire loot) of the jewels they stole.

But Jigen wasn’t looking at her; he was with his back against a wall in the corner of some building, peeking out to be sure no one was following them.

“We’d had time if you weren’t wearing heels, you walk to slow!”

“Hey! I remind you is thanks to my looks we managed to steak the three rubies.”

Jigen made an unintelligible sound to complain.

What was Lupin thinking when he teamed him with Fujiko? He knew they didn’t get along.

Of course, because of that she wouldn’t trick him. Lupin stopped thinking with his head when Fujiko was around. And everybody knew it. Including Lupin. And Fujiko, for sure, who always used to her favor.

“C’mon.” He hurried her again while walking faster.

“Wait!” She said after tripping over the floor.

“Just get up and let’s go.” He grunted

The faster they reached the designated point to run away, the better.

“I twisted my ankle.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Of course not!”

It was supposed to be easy.

_Goddammit, Lupin._

“Come on.”

“Uh?”

“Get on my bak, goddammit.”

“You are going to carry me? How gentlemanly!”

“Before I change my mind, hurry.”

Fujiko climbed to his back, holding his neck. And, of course, he felt her big breasts against hi back.

“If I need to shoot, I’ll throw you to the ground.”

It didn’t seem as if anyone was following them. How were Lupin and Goemon doing? He guessed they were fine.

Goemon was like their Deux Es Machina, he saved their asses with his superhuman abilities more than once. So he guessed they had no problem, his sword could cut bullets before they reached their target.

The walk wasn’t long, and lukcyly she wasn’t heavy, he was already seeing the yellow Fiat, Goemon was sitting on the roof.

“Jigen! Fujikooo!!

“Lupin!” she chimed, jumping out of his back and running to hug him. “Here is the ruby, where are the others?”

Jigen didn’t start reciting every swear word he knew because he would never end. Goemon opened just one eye to observe him from his spot.

_That dammed woman made me carry her._

He took a cigarette to calm down, but he couldn’t find the lighter.

“Here.” He heard Fujiko.

“Uh?” He caught the lighter she threw at him. She blinked her eye.

_This. Is. My. Lighter._

“Let’s just go.” He said while lighting, finally, the cigarette, “before Zenigata jumps from behind a bush or something like that.”

The other two hurried while he turned on the engine. Lupin was to distracted with Fujiko to drive.

He accelerated the car when he heard the sirens. He had stopped wondering why the samurai didn’t fall from the roof. It was the usual.

“Where are the rubies? I want to seeeee them.” She chimed.

“Goemon is taking care of them, Fuki-cakes.”

“Ha, you’ll have trouble taking them.” Jigen laughed.

But Fujiko’s expression said ‘challenge accepted.’

She might not be able to steal his heart, as she did with many, but today she reminded him she could still steal his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed this kind of humorous story.  
> I am new to this fandom, I would like to write something longer some day, but for now I don’t think I’m enough familiarized with the characters.


End file.
